1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of data base cache, and more particularly to cache management with data updates.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various types of database cache are known, with techniques for update or refresh of the cache upon a change in one of the data elements. Examples are J2EE Container Managed Persistence and products such as Persistence. However, these products do not provide a locking strategy that works at a logical transaction level. Most Container Managed Persistence mechanisms rely on network connectivity between the nodes to ensure cache integrity. Further, existing products are designed to work within a single cluster.
What is needed is a system and method for cache management across heterogeneous clusters.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art to the present invention.